Talking to Wizards
by The Stump
Summary: What happens when Telemain transports wrong and the EFC group ends up in the Forbidden Forest...and in the wrong book?
1. In which Telemain makes a mistake

A/N I don't own the Enchanted forest, nor do I own Harry Potter (coming in later chappies) By the way, EFC ROCKS! Uh yeah. Well, here it is!

----------------------------------

Talking with Wizards

By The Stump

Cimorene, Mendenbar, Morwen and Telemain had met at the castle to get started on their semi-annual search to see what the wizards were up to. Morwen had stocked her sleeves with plenty of sandwiches, as well as collapsible buckets, lemon juice, and dishwasher soap.

"So Telemain, when are you going to transport us to the other side of the forest?" Morwen asked her new husband.

"You know Telemain, it would be a lot easier if I just transported us," Mendenbar offered.

Telemain replied to both of them, "No thanks Mendenbar, I need the practice,"

Cimorene snorted. Telemain glared at her then continued.

"And Morwen, I'll be starting the very complex transportating spell, which works becoase of the way—"

"Telemain..." Morwen warned.

"I-I'll be starting in a few seconds."

Telemain performed the spell as the rest of the group braced themselves. The scenery shifted, then changed. They all opened their eyes and just stared for a minute. Finally, Cimorene timidly asked,

"This isn't the Enchanted Forest is it?"

-----------------------------------------------

Mendenbar replied, "No sweetie, it isn't."

"Telemain, what happened?" Morwen asked, bewildered.

Telemain just stood for a second, then began, "I-I-I don't know."

Cimorene looked at him oddly. "You know, that might be the only thing your have ever said straight off that I actually understood."

Telemain looked at his feet. "I don't want to break my reputation. Make sure everything I say from now on is not understood by you."

Cimorene gave a small strained laugh. They all stood, wondering what to do.

Finally Morwen looked towards the edge of the forest. "Hey, I think that is a castle, or something of the sort."

"Might be, might not be," Mendenbar replied. "I say we stay here for a bit longer."

Suddenly there was a howling in the distance and the forest seemed to darken. Cimorene hurriedly said, "Race you guys to the edge!"

The group took off towards the edge of the forest.

--------------------------------------

So guys, how'd you like it? Please review, and constructive critism is welcome, as well as title ideas – but no flames, otherwise my evil llama will eat you! :) Muhahaha...uh yeah. Tootles!


	2. In which they encounter a Professor

A/N, I'm back again! With the same disclaimer, don't own anything...blah blah yeah! Without further ado—

-------------------------------------

The quartet reached the edge of the forest panting. They plopped down on the ground without noticing any of their surroundings. Finally the whole group looked up, and gaped. What was before them was a huge castle with towers and tons of windows. To the South they could notice a lake. Cimorene watched the lake as if she were in an enchantment. Suddenly a smooth, shining, curved back rose out of the water and glided back in. She gasped, in awe.

Finally Morwen talked. "Wow," was her only word. They looked the other way and noticed a little hut.

"Must be for a servant or something," Guessed Mendenbar. "Well, let's go up to the castle and check it out."

"Ok," came Telemain's first word in a while.

They stood up and began walking.

-----------------------------------------

Suddenly a huge figure appeared out of nowhere.

"Now jus' where d' y' think yer goin'?" The giant asked as he blocked their path.

"W-we-we- we just go-got here by accident, and we are trying to figure out where we are," Mendenbar stuttered.

"I dunno, but y' look fishy t' meh," The giant replied. "Ah'll bring yer t' Dumbledore." He hustled up to the castle steps and added,

"By the way, me name is Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid.

They waked up the steps into the great castle. While walking through the hall, they ran into a man with ice cold eyes and greasy black hair.

"Now, now Hagrid, where do you think you are going?" He asked in his cold voice, and it felt like daggers were falling over them.

"Professor Snape, I was just bringin;' these people Ah foun' to Dumbledore." Hagrid said.

"Very well, hurry along." Snape replied and turned with a swish of his cloak and was gone.

Hagrid made a rude gesture at Snape's back as he disappeared around the corner.

"Ah hate that git when like he's the headmaster of the school." Hagrid muttered angrily.

Mendenbar looked at Telemain. "School?" He mouthed. Then aloud, "School? Is this a school Hagrid?"

"Why, of course 'tis a school! What else would it be?" Hagrid asked.

"I don't know. What is the school's name?"

"Hogwarts. I'm the Keeper of Keys and grounds here!" Hagrid announced proudly.

They reached a statue of a huge eagle. Hagrid said cheerfully, "Lemon drop!" And the statue turned and produced a set of stairs. Hagrid herded them in and walked in himself.

"We're on our way to Dumbledore!"


	3. In which they mix Soap, Water, and Lemon...

A/N I Don't own anything, yadda yadda, everything belongs to Patricia Wrede or JK Rowling. Sorry I haven't written in a while, my summer was horrendously busy and school just started again. But after I looked back and saw all those wonderful reviews, I decided I'd better start again. Thanks!

* * *

As the stairs revolved around and the odd looking group moved up, many things were on the mind of those 

from the Enchanted Forest. The foremost being, "Who the heck is Dumbledore?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That question would soon be answered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They reached the top of the stairs and Hagrid strode out. "Professor!" he called, "I've got some visitors for you."

"Just a moment Hagrid," came an old sounding, yet, peacefully commanding voice. After a few more

minutes, an old man came descending down a flight of stairs. He was standing straight and tall, had silvery

white, long hair, and a beard of the same color that was tucked neatly into his belt. He was wearing a deep

blue set of flowing robes, and a pointed hat of the same color. Clear blue eyes sparkled at the Enchanted

Forest group from behind half moon spectacles balanced on his nose. Behind him came a teenage boy, who

looked about to be 13 years old. He had coal black hair and green eyes set behind big round lenses. There

was also a curious lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He was dressed in the same attire as the old

man, except he had black robes, the same color as his hair. Just as the group finished taking all of this in, an

alarm bell rang off in all of their minds. Wizards!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The group looked at each other, panic written on their faces. Morwen quickly pulled the buckets, soap

and lemon juice out of her sleeves. Cimorene looked around the room and saw a pot of silvery liquid that she

thought was close enough to water. In a split second, she and Morwen mixed all of these together in four

different buckets and handed one to each person. (A/N of course, Dumbledore, Harry and Hagrid didn't

notice anything.) Dumbledore, acting as if everything was normal, opened his arms wide and said, "Welcome

to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

A/N cliffhanger :) hehehehehe 


	4. In which they sit in puddles and Morwen ...

A/N same disclaimer....

* * *

The effect that those words had on the group from the Enchanted Forest was immediate, and devastating. In  
  
the time that followed, havoc wreaked. Cimorene yelled, "CHARGE!!"

Mendenbar, Cimorene, and Morwen threw there buckets of soapy water. Mendenbar went up to Hagrid and  
  
dumped the mix as close as he could get to his head. Morwen marched up to Dumbledore and hissed, "How  
  
DARE you train witches in the same school as wizards!" And with that, she dumped the water over his head.

Cimorene, on the other hand, had been true to her initial war cry. She charged up to Harry, and dumped the  
  
soapy water on his head. Dumbfounded, he plopped down onto the floor in a puddle of soapy water.

Telemain had not grabbed the bucket that was prepared for him. Instead he pointed his finger at each  
  
unknown "wizard" in shouting, "Argelfraster! Argelfraster! Argelfraster!" with jets of soapy water shooting  
  
out of his finger. Morwen looked at him. "When did you plan on telling us about THAT trick?" She asked  
  
him dryly.

"Well, this was a prototype experiment. I was going to tell you as soon as I understood whether the effect of  
soapy water coming out of your finger makes it wrinkle up like a prune." He looked at his finger. "Apparently  
it doesn't," he chuckled.

After a moment's silence, Dumbledore started laughing. The quartet whirled around, startled, before they  
  
remembered where they were. "Yo-You didn't melt!" proclaimed an awestruck Cimorene. The rest of the  
  
group looked flabbergasted too. At the confused look on Harry's and Hagrid's faces, Mendenbar finally said,  
"You are wizards, aren't you?"

Harry nodded, and Hagrid just looked uncomfortable.

Mendenbar continued, "Then why didn't you melt?"Suddenly, Morwen noticed something they had al over looked before. These "wizards" were not carrying  
  
staffs!

* * *

A/N ok, yeah, I know, a pretty bad stopping point. What should happen next??????????? 


End file.
